Ta-Koro (Mata Nui)
Ta-Koro was the village of Fire on Mata Nui and home to the Ta-Matoran. It was located in the Mangai Volcano, and there was a bridge made up of multiple stones that could rise and sink into the lava. History When the Toa Metru first came to the island, Vakama personally chose Ta-Koro's location, keeping a good defense in mind. The village was then constructed after the Toa returned with the rescued Matoran using parts from some of the Matoran Spheres and the Airships for the Matoran Homes and the rest of the village. After the village was constructed and with his promised year of peace expired, Teridax arrived on the island with Infected Kanohi and Rahi, and began menacing the villagers. About one-thousand years after the construction of Ta-Koro, Takua was banished from the village due to his penchant for traveling instead of working, and left in search for Toa Stones. After the Toa Mata defeated Teridax, Takua returned to Ta-Koro as the Chronicler. During the Bohrok invasion, a swarm of Pahrak and Kohrak attacked Ta-Koro in an attempt to clean the area. Kapura managed to slip away to Kini-Nui to warn the Toa Mata of the attack. The Toa used the Kakama power of their Golden Kanohi to speed to the village and put a stop to the oncoming swarm. Once the Bahrag were defeated, Ta-Koro, along with the rest of Mata Nui was rebuilt. When the Bohrok-Kal struck, a Tahnok-Kal stole Tahu's Nuva Symbol from Ta-Koro, rendering him powerless. Eventually, it was recovered, and kept in a safer place. Shortly after the Mask of Light was found by Takua, Teridax unleashed three Rahkshi to acquire it. The Panrahk, Guurahk, and Lerahk then proceeded to destroy Ta-Koro in their search for the mask, although the Matoran evacuated before the village sank into the lava. Landscape Ta-Koro was located in the middle of the Lake of Fire. Vakama designed it to resemble a fortress to help the Matoran defend themselves. It has a mechanism which allows giant stone blocks to emerge from the lava so that Matoran could travel from the village to the outside. Ta-Koro was also the location of several lava farms and a great Kolhii Field. Ta-Koro was later destroyed by the Rahkshi and sank into the lava that surrounded it. Tahu's Nuva Symbol was not in Ta-Koro when the village fell, however. Inhabitants Ta-Matoran The Ta-Matoran were the primary Matoran residents of Ta-Koro. The Matoran of Ta-Koro resided in homes made from cooled lava, and they performed day to day activities such as Lava Farming or Lava Surfing. Former Notable Inhabitants *Vakama: Village Turaga Metru and leader. *Jaller: Kolhii Champion, Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard, and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Kapura: Member of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company. *Tahu: Toa Mata turned Toa Nuva. *Takua: Chronicler and Av-Matoran turned Toa of Light, Takanuva. Appearances .]] *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Bohrok Promo Comic'' *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2002)'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands